Abaddon
Abaddon is a custom NPC (Non-Player Character) of the Great Clan of GbagyiLand. He is the seventh Floor Guardian in the Flying Fortress City of GbagyiLand and he is the most intelligent custom NPC created by the Absolute Beings (the Great Clan of GbagyiLand guild members). He is an Angel / Dragon hybrid which makes him immensely powerful and useful as an ally. Gender : Male (Current) Age : 5000 Years Physical Attributes :- - Durability = 500 - Endurance = 450 - Strength = 400 - Speed = 450 - Attack = 500 - Defence = 500 - Attack Potency {Destructive Capacity} = 400 - Total Physical Attributes = 2800 ' BASE STATS - Physical Atk = 500 Physical Def = 500 Magic Atk = 400 Magic Def = 400 Resistance = 200 Intelligence = 500 Speed = 450 Strength = 455 Special Ability = 500 Total / Overall Base Stats = 3,905 Abilities and Powers '''Angel Race Traits :-' - Flight, Speak Enochian (angelic language), Limitless Lifespan, Holy Attack Immunity, Enhaced Senses & Perception, Breathing/Eating/Sleep/Instant Death Invalid, Mind Affecting Effects Immunity, Halo Creation/Generation, Enhanced Physical Capabilities & Attributes, Holy Gift, Divine Empowerment and Light Construct Creation. 'Dragon Race Traits:-' - Indomitable Will, Flight, Fire Breath, Enhanced Vision, Treasure Keeper, Dark Vision (Vision to see in the dark), Steel Skin Hide, Body Scales Armour, Intimidation Roar, High Regeneration, Enhanced Stamina, Infinite Lifespan and Rage Mode/Aura (Increases Physical Attributes and Stats by two units). 'Hybrid Traits:- ' - Fused Form, Increased Versatility, Magic Resistance, Debuffing Immunity (for a limited time period of two hours), Polymorphic Anatomy, Hybrid Vitality and Hybrid Transcendency. Total Level : 500 Karma Values : Positive and Neutral Alignment(s) : Neutral Good (Normally) and Chaotic Insane (when in Rage Mode) Racial Levels :- This are the levels that Abaddon has for each 'stage' in the Evolution Ranks/System of his races. The Racial Levels are Levels 5, 10 and 15. Level 5 is the lowest, 10 is in the middle and 15 is the highest racial level. 'Racial Levels - ' ANGEL :- Seraphim (Level 15) Dominion Sphere (Level 10) Messenger Guardian (Level 5) DRAGON:- Dragon King (Level 15) Dragon Lord (Level 10) Normal Dragon (Level 5) JOB CLASSES - Agony Controller - Abaddon can freely manipulate pain itself and torture enemies to obtain information. He is an excellent tacticIan who specialises in pyschological and information warfare. Skilled Musician - Abaddon is a master musician that has detailed knowledge on music and musical instrument ps especially trumpets. Sky Keymaster - Abaddon can create portals called 'gates' to travel and he can create several dimensional portals to sever enemies' limbs, trap them in key-shaped seals, cut off them from their allies, etc. Defensive Strategist - He is the optimal strategist on defences and he can swiftly implement his strategies in any situation as well. Summoner - Abaddin can summon 7000 Gold-armoured torment locusts for a 1 hour period to reduce enemies' HP considerably. He can also Summon other high level monsters to annihilate enemies. Smoke Ruler - He can create, shape and manipulate smoke into weapons, constructs, etc. Abyss King - Abaddon can control Darkness and Shadows into constructs such as shadow soldiers. He can control his opponents' sense of depth freely as well. He can also manipulate destructive energy for combat purposes. ChronosWarper - Abaddon is a master at manipulating time including 'warping' time, reversing and stopping time as well. He can also create Chronokinetic constructs as well for a wide variety of purposes and uses. HIDDEN STATS - HP = 1,000,000 (1 Million) MP = 1 Million EXP = 15 Million BP (Bonus Points) = 2 Million Total / Overall Hidden Stats = 23,000,000 (23 Million) MAGIC SPELLS:- '''Divine Smite = Summons a homing aura blast that incinerates a single enemy. Greater Strength = Increases Abaddon's Strength stat to 458. Implode Heart = Abaddon points to an enemy and says 'Implode heart', a hologram-like image of a single enemy's heart appears and it implodes killing the heart's owner instantly. It also works against enemy with multiple hearts imploding all the hearts at the same time. Frost of Cooler = Freezes 5 enemies to death on a cellular level. Bright Seals = 2 magic circles appears and 10 laser projectiles come out bombard one enemy for 60 minutes. Purgatory Catastrophe = A powerful offensive spell that consumes 500,000 MP and causes the destruction of a large-city sized area and burns every enemy within the area with soul-mutilating hellfire flames. The spell can only annihilate 10 enemies as it is an AOE (Area-of-Effect) spell. Sacred Woe = Induces despair into 5 enemies max at one time. Gives an invincibility (invulnerability) buff for 2 hours to Abaddon. It also increases his Damage Output per second (DPS) and Damage Output per minute (DPM) for 2 hours as well. Enochian Astrality = This grants Abaddon 4 resistance buffs for 3 hours increasing his resistance by four units. This also gives him immunity to spiritual attacks. Animate Meketer = Creates 6 level 90 mineral Golems, 12 combat Robots and 7 level 95 Automatons for battles and to use them as shields or sentries. Electro-Meteor Fall = Summons down 8 electrically-charged meteors to devastate 8 enemies at two times. Amortal Impact Shield = Summons a spiritual armour shield for protection and physical boost. It grants an agility boost for 2 hours. Apollyon Doomsday = Grants him Absolute Defense for 12 hours, Invincibility status buff all allies within 1 kiolmetre of him and Adaptive Regeneration for 12 hours. Terror Blitzer = Increases Abaddon's Speed to 455 for 2 hours. It summons a wind eagle construct that travels at supersonic speeds for Abaddon to travel upon. Rebirth Gain = It is a long-term effect spell that auto-revives Abaddon after death, grants him 2 attack buffs and 3 debuff immunity buffs. '''Cosmos Locator = '''Grants Clairvoyance for a 4 kilometre wide area/zone to locate enemies, allies and any other living beings for 2 hours. '''Pantheon Host = '''Summons 1000 level 95 Cherubim Guardkeepers, 500 level 50 Dominion Spheres and 24 level 100 Heavenly Elders to anninhilate a maximum of 50 enemies. Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magical characters Category:Supernatural